olsen's MonsterRancher: Unlucky Heros
by fiend reflection
Summary: MonsterRancher: Unlucky Heros is fic one of who the hell knows! not me DO YOU!? also this fic is at about the same time as the last war.
1. Default Chapter

MonsterRancher: Unlucky Heros  
  
Are story starts in the under world browl club.  
blood covers the mats inside the cage  
were monsters can fight monsters and  
men can fight men, and even fight monsters if thay wish.  
inside we find are "unlucky heros" to be.  
  
"shane: shawn are you sure you want to fight this guy!?  
"shawn: sure why not how big can he be? just go take bets!  
"shane: whatever! come on Goth lets go take the bets.  
"shawn: that evil hare cant take bets! he always fucks up the numbers!  
"Goth: yea!? Up yours!!!  
  
*DING DING*  
  
"BOX: and shawn with a jab to the right  
and a high kick to the left side...  
OH! AND SHAWN TAKES HIM DOWN!  
that was fast! what an up-set!  
"mad crowd: what the hell! IT WAS A FIX!  
we want are money back!  
  
shane run back to the ring as fast as he can,  
a mad cage fight fan grabbed Goth, shanes  
evil hare.  
  
"shane: what the hell are you doing!?  
"Goth: HELP!  
"mad fan: shut up! i lost all my money! now im going to kill you!  
  
shane acted fast. takeing out his sword and slashing at him  
cuting off his right arm and left hand.  
  
"Shane: RUN AWAY GOTH!!!  
  
-back in the cage-  
mad fans were jumping into the cage.  
  
"shawn: SHANE HELP I CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!  
"shane: hold on!  
  
shane jumped into the cage, slashing left and right.  
  
"shawn: to many of em!  
shawn kicked his way to the cage door,  
just as he did Goth jumped in chin gun a blazing!  
  
"shawn: AHH THE LIL FUCKER!  
"shane: GO GOTH WOO HOO!  
"shawn: AH! im hit!  
"shane: no your not.  
"shawn: ok...WE RUN NOW! ok?  
"shane: oh yea!  
  
"Goth: Gwa HaHaHaHa! DIE ASS HOLES! HaHaHaHa!!!  
  
-out side the club-  
  
shawn and shane ran outside the club.  
thay see a car and take it.  
  
"shawn: lets get out of here!  
"shane: No Goth is still inside  
"shawn: fuck em lets go!  
"shane: NO! Goth!  
  
thay drive off into the city, as soon as thay are outside the big city  
the cops are right behind em.  
  
"shawn: we are in some deep shit!  
"shane: shut up! you left Goth in the club!  
"shawn: who gives a crap!? that basterd was to slow!  
"shane: FUCK YOU!  
  
as thay get to the swamp thay see a monster tank in the road,  
the tank take's aim and fires. the car blows up in a burst of fire  
and flame. the car in gone and no bodys in site.  
  
-office of captin black-  
"captin black: are you bull shitin me!? you tellin me you killed em!?  
why da hell you got ta do dat all da time for!? YOUR FRIKIN FIRED!  
im workin wit frikin monkeys!  
  
-end chapter one- 


	2. chapter two weres Goth?

-chapter 2 weres Goth?-  
  
-back the club-  
"cop#1: holy shit! its a nightmere in here!  
"bar maid: he killed all the fighters!  
"cop#2: who!? who the hell did this!?  
"bar maid: HE DID IT!  
  
the bar maid points to Goth, who is on the floor  
all beat up in a pile of bodys and lost disk's.  
  
"cop#1: is he dead?  
  
the moter of the chin gun starts to spin...  
  
"cop#1: AHHH!!!  
"cop#2: AHHHHH! GET DOWN!  
"bar maid: HOLY SHIT!  
  
but it was out of ammo.  
  
"cop#3: what the hell are you ladys cryin about!?  
"cop#1: jones over here wet himself, on the count of the chin gun started to spin.  
"cop#2: shut up! i did not!  
"captin black: somebody...TELL ME WHY IM STANDING IN DEAD FRICKIN BODYS!  
YOU MONKEYS.! take that bastard away.  
"cop 1 2 and 3: YES SIR!.......jerk  
  
Goth was takein to red cell  
a prison made for monsters.  
  
-DEATH-ROW-MONSTER-CELL-  
  
Goth wakes up to a voice he thinks is an angels.  
  
"white hare: hey wake um babe.  
"Goth: who the hell!?  
"white hare: gee thay got you bad huh!?  
"Goth: weres shane?  
"white hare: whos that?  
"Goth: were am i?  
"white hare: death row hunny.  
"Goth: thay let girls in D row now?  
"white hare: the names sugar.  
"Goth: my names Goth, so how the hell i get out of here?  
"sugar: well two ways, old sparky, or dig  
"Goth: something tells me you already have a hole dont you?  
"sugar: you got here just in time, i was geting out tonight.  
"goth: fuckin Sweet!!! lets go!  
"sugar: not so fast! its still light out!  
"Goth: sorry this is my furst time on D row  
"sugar: tuff guy like you? you must be jokeing.  
"Goth: haha...yea tuff...thats me....for sure.  
"sugar: well hun, you best eat your grub, your going to need all your body power *wink*.  
  
-later that night-  
  
Goth and sugar went into the tunnul  
that sugar dug 5 weeks ago,  
it was a small hole in the wall, not to big and not to wide.  
  
"Goth: are you sure you know were this hole will lead us?  
"sugar: no but lets try anyway! *wink*  
"Goth: fuck! what do i have to loose anyway?  
"sugar: thats the tickit!  
"Goth: just move your ass out of my face!  
"sugar: why?  
"Goth: JUST MOVE!......smart ass  
  
thay soon get to the end of the tunnul  
and dig way at the last bits of durt.  
  
"sugar: heres what we do, as soon as i yell run, we run! got it?  
"Goth: umm DUh i think so!  
"sugar: if we dont make it...*KiSS* for luck!  
"Goth: .......  
"sugar: one two three! RUN!  
  
So thay start to run, as thay to sirins and bells go off.  
  
"Goth: THE DAMN ALARMS ARE GOING OFF!  
"sugar: JUST KEEP GOING!  
"Goth: AHHH!  
  
bullets rush by there heads, thay get to the wall there is a hole in the wall made  
by a friend of sugars.  
  
"sugar: thank god for wall!  
"Goth: whos wall!?  
"sugar: just a friend! dont get all up tight!  
  
thay run into the swamp, thay hide behind a tall oak tree.  
  
"Goth: i can hear the cops and the tigers trying to find us.  
"sugar: i have an idea... i'll get them to follow me, and as i do....run  
"Goth: NO! thay will shoot you!  
"sugar: i'm to fast JUST DO WHAT I SAY!  
"Goth: FINE! but remember that luck you gave me? *KISS* i think you'll need it more.  
"sugar: ok...one...two...GO!  
  
Goth runs for his life  
suger leads the cops away  
just as she run into a small cave she  
gets shot in the back.  
  
"Goth: NO!!! SUGAR!!!  
  
she turns into a lost disk and falls to the durt  
Goth ran back. the bullets just miss him  
he falls to the durt and picks up sugars lost desk  
and runs off into the cave she was going to.  
  
-end chapter two- 


	3. weres shawn?

-Chapter three weres shawn?-  
  
shawn wakes in an old bed made of roted wood and hey.  
  
"shawn: were the hell am i?  
"girl: you are in slum town.  
"shawn: how did i get here!?  
"girl: i do not know, i was walking in the swamp picking swamp weed  
and i saw you on a log bleeding.  
  
"shawn: did you only see me?  
"girl: yes....were you with somebody?  
"shawn: yea my friend.  
"girl: ....... who are you anyway?  
"shawn: i'm shawn, and you are?  
"girl: i'm sandy, and this is my golem wall  
"wall: hello, how are you feeling?  
"shawn: ok i guess, i need to get back to the swamp.  
"sandy: wall can you take him to find his friend?  
"wall: yes ma'am.  
  
so shawn left the small hut, and followed wall to the swamp cave.  
  
"wall: this cave takes you to the black part of thw swamp.  
a big war is going on inside the swamp. it is a gang war.  
  
"shawn: what are the names of the gangs?  
"wall: highland nagas, and the low road hares  
"shawn: why are thay at war?  
"wall: the nagas killed the hares war lords.  
"shawn: who killed the war lords?  
"wall: it was the nagas best assassin...it was...Fiend Reflection!  
"shawn: WHAT! oh no!  
"wall: whats the matter?  
  
*flash back*  
  
shawn once new a man who called himself Fiend Reflection,  
he was his best friend, befor shawn was ever a cage fighter  
he was a poor boy who had to steel to eat.  
  
oneday somebody saw him take a pie from a store.  
the man who made the pie was going to kill him for takeing it.  
but a man grabbed the gun from his hands payed for the pie and   
took shawns hand, he took shawn to a house in the woods  
and put him in his bed, shawn asked his name.  
he told shawn "just call me Fiend Reflection"  
thay became good friends, 4 years past and shawn was 17.  
one day Fiend Reflection ran inside the house.  
  
"Fiend Reflection: shawn! you have to run away from here as fast as you can!  
"shawn: why!?  
"Fiend Reflection: just run! thay're comeing for me! GO!  
"shawn: no i want to stay with you!  
"Fiend Reflection: FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!!! JUST GO!!!  
  
shawn started to run out of the back door, but it was blocked  
by two men in black with guns  
Fiend Reflection opened a trap door on the floor.  
  
"Fiend Reflection: GO!  
  
shawn got into the trap door, a lot of shots were fired.  
almost a day later he opend the trap door and looked all over  
for any sign of Fiend Reflection, blood was all over the floor and  
bodys to. but no sign of Fiend Reflection.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"wall: are you ok?  
"shawn: i'm fine, so you say this cave will take me to the swamp?  
"wall: yes you will get to a fork, just read the signs and you will be fine.  
"shawn: ok thanks for your help wall, tell sandy thanks aswell.  
  
so shawn walked into the cave hopeing to find shane in the swamp  
  
(shawn: maybe somebody has seen shane, if hes not dead i mean)  
  
-end chapter three- 


End file.
